


A Deft Hand,A Clear Head/一雙巧手與精明的腦

by notthechosenone



Series: by the throat/喉間 [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthechosenone/pseuds/notthechosenone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solo快速地審閱過資料袋裡頭的文件，接著遞回給Gaby，沒有離開自己的位置。『我們很開心能再次與你共事，』他圓滑地說道，『不幸地，我們現在碰到一些技術障礙，在想也許你的黑手技能可以幫的上忙。』</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deft Hand,A Clear Head/一雙巧手與精明的腦

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Deft Hand, A Clear Head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702337) by [AlchemyAlice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchemyAlice/pseuds/AlchemyAlice). 



第一章

靈巧的手

 

Gaby敲響Solo的旅館房門，應門比往常花了要更久的時間。她並不驚訝看到在陽台上燒著的那堆磁帶小火，這幾乎就是公然抗命了呢，要大聲承認這點可能還是有點難，不管背後的理由有多正氣凜然。

(當磁帶一著火，Waverly便塞給她一個資料袋『拿著，』他說，『你下一個指令。』

『噢，』Gaby把資料拿出來閱讀標題，『UNCLE局處？』下頭貼著三張熟悉的照片。

她急衝下樓。)

『是誰？』Solo聽起來離門甚遠，幾乎要傳不進Gaby耳中。

『是我，』Gaby回道，『我可以進來嗎？』

她聽到一些模糊地對話聲，低音且認真。然後——『請進，我們正在等你呢！』

她試著轉動門把發現並沒有鎖，所以她打開門，花了些時間去找她的夥伴。起居室的桌上放著打開的殼子，在外頭的窗台磁帶正燒成煙灰。在火堆一旁的欄杆邊坐著Solo跟Illya，肩並著肩，擠在一起，沒有要打鬥的跡象。

誠實來說，這真不是Gaby預計中會看到的畫面。她小心地踏進陽台，『你倆看起來收穫頗豐。』她說。

『你可以這麼說，』Solo歡悅地開口，『或是充滿毀滅性的。』

『嗚，我有從Waverly哪裡來的新消息，』Gaby說，從桌下拉出張椅子把自己安置在上頭，翹起一隻腳。『他說，我原封不動地重複：做的好，紳士們。』

『就這樣？』Solo聽起來不甚確信。

『就這樣。』女孩像貓一樣審視著Illya，他不太一樣了，就算他聽到了Gaby開口，眼神卻還是沒有專注在現況上。『我們有了新的任務，』她小心地說，Illya迅速地眨眨眼，但是一句話也沒說。

『我們？』Solo重複。

『現在看起來我們要共事更長一段時間了。』Gaby說，遞出那個資料袋。

Solo接過資料袋，但是奇怪地沒有看向她　—他和Illya交換了一個充滿意義的眼神，像是無聲的對談—　這事可沒什麼激進或值得懷疑的點，Gaby想著，好奇心在她體內翻滾，在她進來前這個房間內到底發生了什麼事？

過了會兒Illya問道，『我們的長官呢？』

『目前是同意的，』Gaby點頭道，『長期合約還在討論中，不過Waverly已經可以預見這事未來的成功了。』

Illya噓了口氣。

『我們的上司有跟Waverly針對這件事有特別的... ...指示嗎？』Solo問。

Gaby抬起頭，『沒，他們應該要有嗎？』

Solo的下巴收緊，Illya搖搖頭，看起來認命了。Gaby的眼神在兩人間徘徊，『怎麼了？』她問。

『Waverly 一定不知道這件事，』Solo安靜地對Illya說，『但為什麼——』

『這是蘇聯的秘密，』Illya同樣安靜地回應，嗓音乾渴。『他當然不會知道。』

『還有多少人有這個？』

『不多，我的案例特殊。』

『我會把Oleg找出來，然後親自撕裂他的喉嚨。』Solo說，明顯是認真的。

疑惑就這樣在Gaby腦中堆疊。『解釋，』她低吼，『現在。』

Solo快速地審閱過資料袋裡頭的文件，接著遞回給Gaby，沒有離開自己的位置。『我們很開心能再次與你共事，』他圓滑地說道，『不幸地，我們現在碰到一些技術障礙，在想也許你的黑手技能可以幫的上忙。』

這可真是怪極了，Gaby想，由Solo為他們兩個說話，而Illya還沒跳出來嗆他聲，而是縮在Solo身邊盡可能地讓自己看起來嬌小，臉上掛著奇怪的表情，是他往常嚴峻地皺眉，加上一些些敏銳，又溫和的感覺。

『問題是什麼？』她輕聲問。

Solo再度看向Illya，後者閉上眼睛。

『我可沒有給你選擇的機會，記得嗎？』Solo咕噥。

Gaby覺得整件事有點毛骨悚然了起來，但Illya肩膀放鬆地垮了下來，頭靠向一邊，把頸部完全地暴露給Solo，小偷優雅靈巧地用手翻下了俄國人的高領。

『噢，我的天的！』Gaby叫道，瞬間失去了思考的能力。

『的確，』Solo同意道，兩個字間咬著無法衡量大的危險氛圍，『我了解你注意到我跟CIA之間曖昧的關係，但發現我們的Red Peril居然有同樣的處境的確令人吃驚。這很緊急，我親愛的。』他轉向Gaby，女孩被他臉上展現出的憤怒給震在原地。

『你有辦法把它弄開嗎？』他口氣謙和地問道，笑的像把彎刀。

Gaby點點頭，覺得自己好像微微發抖，『我需要工具。』

『如果你不介意的話，』Solo對身後的房間點點下巴，『我的行李箱內有開鎖工具跟螺絲起子，需要什麼儘管拿。』

Gaby用她在Solo整潔的行李箱裡翻找工具的時間讓自己鎮定下來，她向來有辦法精確地判讀狀況跟人的情緒，這在柏林時是必須，也成功說服Waverly給她多於一般新募人員的獨立性。而這個... …繫在Illya頸上的環遠遠超過所有權宣誓，不僅是一個待拆的鎖，不然Solo早就自己動手了。

(明顯地他這麼希望，他臉上寫的可清楚了，如果這就是真實情感對Solo造成的影響的話，也難怪他會是個如此混帳的探員。)

Gaby覺得疼，低頭一看才發現自己把手中的鎖具抓的太用力了。她鬆開拳頭，多拿了幾個可能派得上用場的玩意兒。－一個小鋼絲鉗、一個放大鏡、小的丁烷噴槍，以防萬一。－

她帶著工具穿過房間，回到Illya身旁。直到這時Gaby才注意到手銬，她眨眨眼看向Illya，後者聳聳肩，把問題轉給了Solo。

『Illya沒辦法對這整件事情感到太過... ...』Solo歪頭思索著字句，『自願。』

Gaby轉頭看向Illya，『這段日子來你都帶著這個，』她平靜地說『而不告訴我們？』

Illya抬頭看向她，瞬間一切還原到昨天她站在桌子上，俄國人手指冰冷地碰上大腿，笑容卻暖的不敢置信。

『我是個KGB，這是工作的一部分。』他淡定的敘述。

『之前是。』Gaby糾正他。

他不怎麼被說服地哼了聲，畏縮了下，Gaby才注意到原先俄國人放軟的態度被緊繃取代。她不喜歡這樣，既使她知道是本能驅使著Illya做出反抗，直到他崩潰為止。

她突然好奇俄國人是不是已經破碎不堪，但接著快速搖搖頭甩去這想法。這不公平、她沒有資格得到問題的答案。現在她也不肯定自己到底想不想知道了。

『要我從這角度辦事的話很難不傷到他，』Gaby說『除非你讓開，Solo。』

美國人點點頭，『我去找些飲料，』他撐著Illya一只膝蓋撐起，後者不掩飾地翻了個白眼。

『不下藥，如果你不介意的話。』Illya叫到。

『別忘了你沒有選擇權。』Solo背著他揮揮手。

Illya，出於Gaby驚訝的是，笑了。那是個脆弱，被扼死在喉間的聲音，但仍是笑聲。  
女孩搖搖頭，度量著自己該怎麼跟Waverly報告這一切，接著開始工作。


End file.
